Protection
by S. Oliver
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have a quarrel that causes Merlin to leave Camelot. However, while he's gone he is abducted by a terrorist druid organization. It's basically Arthur saving Merlin and the PWP. Rated M for chapter 3 in which there is a lot of sex. Weeee.
1. Chapter 1

The hall was filled with older men, Arthur sitting proud at the head of the table. Merlin, his servant, was standing less than gracefully at his side. The chatter from the table was focused around a certain terrorist druid organization and how to terminate it. Arthur and the group had settled on a plan of action, before Merlin decided to open his mouth.

"Sire, I really don't think that's a good idea." Merlin confessed.

The council stopped speaking instantly. A few of the men looked like they had been slapped, the others were disgusted. Arthur's head shot up from the paper he was reading and slowly turned his head towards Merlin, who was standing next to him.

To say Merlin interrupted meetings often would be like saying the sun sometimes rises every day. If Merlin had an opinion, he told Arthur, and sometimes Arthur would listen, however, this time, Arthur had begged him to not say anything. This was the entire council and they demanded respect.

Merlin, of course, did not listen.

"Merlin, I thought I told you –"

"But sire –"

"No buts, _Mer_lin!" Arthur shouted. He slammed his fist down on the oak, startling a few of the older council members. "Learn your place, or _leave._"

Merlin took a few steps back and nodded before walking briskly out of the room.

Arthur let out a brief sigh but continued with the meeting.

* * *

><p>Arthur found Merlin in his chambers when he was done with the meeting. In Arthur's regards it had gone well. Mordred and his group of "hostile" druids we're to be captured and questioned about their potential uniting with Morgana. Arthur could not have this.<p>

But that was for tomorrow, right now Arthur had more important dealings to tend with.

"Merlin," Arthur called, but Merlin didn't turn to him. He continued polishing the tarnished silver of Arthur's eatery, humming a very obnoxious tune very loudly.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur called again. No respond.

"Dammit, Merlin!" Arthur yelled, but Merlin refused to look at him. Arthur put his head in his hands and sighed. "Merlin, look, I'm sorry for what happened during the meeting, okay?"

No response other than Merlin humming louder and the loud clang as he forcefully put down a goblet and picked up a fork.

"Look, you can't just say stupid things and interrupt people with decades of experience and not expect to get scolded."

Merlin put the silver down and turned to face Arthur. Arthur could see his irritation, his face was red hot and his neck tense. Arthur dryly swallowed. _Had he really made Merlin this mad?_

"I don't – it doesn't matter, _sire._" Merlin replied, "Considering I'm too _stupid _to have ideas about battle, shall I go muck out the stables?"

"No, Merlin, stay with me. I'm sorry." Arthur pleaded but Merlin, apparently, wanted nothing to do with it.

"No, really, it's fine. I'll just go be dumb and get _scolded _somewhere else." Merlin mocked.

"Merlin!" Arthur barked, "What has gotten _into _you?"

"Into... me?" Merlin parroted. Merlin's face became contorted and Arthur felt confused. He had never seen Merlin look so... _angry._

"You know something, _Ar_thur? You're _just _like your father. Every time Gaius would try to help your dad would be like," Merlin lifted his hands and flailed them around, "And then would go 'NOT MAGIC GAIUS, NOT MAGIC, YOU'RE AN IDIOT' and then _guess _what it usually was, _Ar_thur, _it was magic! And people usually died. _Why is it so _hard _for you to take help from someone who used to use magic?" Merlin stopped speaking just long enough to take in a big breath of air, "You are just, such a spoiled _prat _sometimes and you're going to run this kingdom into the ground _just because _your mother was killed by magic, I mean _really Ar_thur you didn't even _know _her, let it _go_!"

Arthur took a few steps back. Merlin's gaze was cold and unmoving, pressed solidly against his own. He couldn't look away. There was truth in those words, but there was more truth in Merlin's eyes. Arthur's fist became clenched as his mind imagined his own being placed against the silhouette of his father's. He had tried to hard to be a benevolent king, _where did he go wrong?_

"I'm sick and _tired _of you acting like you're _so _superior and _so _brave and just _so bloody perfect._" Merlin cried.

Arthur dipped his head in shame. Merlin wasn't a 'nobody', or at least, not to Arthur. Those words, '_just _like your father' resonated through Arthur's head. Reverberating and irritating every part of him that was true and just. His father had been a wrathful and spiteful king and Arthur had tried to undo that. Ever since Arthur had learned of Merlin's magic, he did his best to protect him, tried to show him that he did not host the same hatred for magic users as his father had. He had instilled new laws that allow the practice of magic in supervised conditions, he had set up magical schools, he had paid restitution to many magical families who had lost someone during his father's purge, and he had done it _all _for Merlin.

But maybe Merlin was right, Arthur had an issue with showing emotion, and he had tried, oh so many times to show Merlin how much he meant to him, but he was never able to just _tell _him.

"Merlin, I –"

"What? Arthur, what? What could you possibly say to make any of this right? Are you going to pay me off? _Whip _me? Please, enlighten this stupid servant."

Arthur could hear Merlin's quick breaths, he could feel the negative energy gravitate towards him, suffocating him.

Arthur had felt pain once, when his father died.

Arthur had felt pain twice, when Guinevere had cheated on him

But Arthur had never felt pain like this, the true pain of losing someone you love, even though they're not dead.

"I understand, Merlin."

* * *

><p>Merlin hadn't tried to be so hostile. He tried to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt. After confessing his magic and then telling Arthur the stories of how Merlin had saved him, well, Merlin had expected a little more reverence than just the average house elf.<p>

But, Arthur had not listened. He still thought of Merlin as a boy, a young nobody with no intelligence and no understanding. A rag to be used and tossed, an uncomfortable chair on its last legs. Merlin _hated _him for that, _hated _the way Arthur would berate him with words like: stupid, ignorant, silly, childish.

And that is what lead Merlin here. Standing in front of his king, who to Merlin, looked like he had gotten punched in the face. Merlin couldn't hold it back anymore, he refused. He was more than just a servant to Arthur.

"I could have taken that from anyone, Merlin" Arthur whispered.

Merlin stopped looking at his shoes and shot his eyes up to Arthur. Merlin couldn't see his face beneath the awkward angle of his hair and the tilting of his head, but what he could see had to be a lie. Arthur did not cry.

"_Anyone, _Merlin, _anyone, _but... but from you?"

Merlin felt his heart leap into his throat, bounce off his head, and plunge into his stomach. He reached his hand out but Arthur swiped it away.

"Leave." Arthur commanded.

"Leave?" Merlin repeated.

"Depart, leave, exit, pick a verb and do it."

Merlin turned slowly towards the door.

"You're also relieved from your duties." Arthur said from across the room.

Merlin turned around again, "For how long?"

Arthur's back was still to Merlin, his body leading against the stone wall windowsill. Arthur cleared his throat and turned his head so Merlin could hear him speak.

"Forever? For – I dunno, obviously you harbor more hate for me than I... could ever realize. It seems that either I am my father, or you hated my father so much that you," Merlin swore he heard a sob, " -ahem- that you see him in me. Either way, it would be cruel to force to in my presence when you, obviously, don't want to be in it."

Merlin could feel Arthur's words eating at him; eating at him until he was hollow and empty. He had made a mistake.

"No! Sire, I didn't mean –"

"Just _please, leave._" Arthur begged. He turned his head back to gazing out onto the court yard.

The doors to Arthur's room slammed shut and the echo of rapidly distancing footsteps and gentle whimpers sang beautifully with the shattering of glass and the screams of an heart-broken king.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaius, I need your help."

Arthur slowly walked into Gaius's chambers. He hadn't spoken to Gaius in months. It wasn't so much that he didn't respect Gaius's opinion but it was that – wait, maybe not, maybe Merlin was right. Arthur found himself staring into space.

"Arthur? Arthur? Have I lost you my boy?" Gaius asked, trying to pulled Arthur from his head.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I've just been thinking about Merlin." Arthur confessed. "I feel I've done him a great wrong and I don't know how to fix that. Is he here?"

"I'm afraid he has not returned since last night. He told me he was doing an important errand for you and that he was leaving for a town for a while. Name, he did not say." Gaius said. He gestured for Arthur to sit.

"But I did not send him on any such errand." Arthur said. He remained standing.

"I see." Gaius stated, "I fear that Merlin has left Camelot to clear his head, but he packed almost all of his things. I thought this was quite peculiar but did not question it. Too often have you asked him to go out of his way; for him to go above and beyond his duties."

"You think I've been to hard on him, Gaius?" Arthur asked weakly.

"Permission to speak freely, sire?"

"Of course." Arthur replied and he sat at the table; Gaius pouring him a bowl of stew.

"Arthur." Gaius began, "You are a much better king than your father ever could be, but you're still blinded by your own ambitions. You can't see Merlin full utility because you can't see past yourself. The only thing Uther had done better than you do now is that he asked for help, albeit he didn't listen, but at least he asked. I fear, Arthur, that your bullheadedness as your inability to see things from anyone's way other than your own has pushed Merlin away, and I fear that even if he does come back, he will not be the same Merlin that left."

Arthur rolled those words around in his head. He took a mouthful of the stew Gaius had made and swallowed it whole, letting the hot cream burn his throat. He felt foolish, he felt stupid, he felt – well, he felt like _Mer_lin.

"I hope I have no offended you, sire." Gaius confessed.

"No, not at all. I just... what should I do?" Arthur asked.

"Wait," Gaius replied, "Just wait and hope he comes back to you."

Arthur had waited for Merlin, but he never showed. It had been a week since Arthur tossed him from his chambers, and he had regretted every second since then. Arthur sat down in his chair, a steaming breakfast in front of him, hopefully this would take Merlin from his mind.

Before Arthur could lift a spoon to his mouth, there was a knock on the door. Arthur threw his spoon onto his plate. _So much for that idea. _He picked up a tunic from his bed and threw it over himself before answering the door.

"Leon?"

Leon was panting. Arthur could see sweat drip from his head, something had happened and he had ran to get here. Arthur opened the door and gestured him inside. Leon shook his head, still panting.

"Sire... you must... come quick... Merlin." Leon tried to say between pants.

Arthur pushed past Leon and ran down the hall towards the hall.

Merlin struggled against the ropes that bound him. His head hurt, his left eye was swollen shut. There was no light where he was, only the echoing whispers of wind against granite.

Merlin tried to assess the situation. Thick ropes wrapped around his waist and legs, body hanging from the ceiling. There was a painful collar around his neck, seeping his magic from him. No matter how hard he tired, he couldn't will the rope from him, he could barely will his own eyes open.

He could hear very feint voices in the distance. He didn't recognize any of them but he knew that it wasn't good.

_Why did I leave?_

_Why did I say those things?_

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry.<em> _Arthur, help me. Please!_

Arthur rushed into the hall, members of council already taken their place on the table. They immediately looked up and stopped talking. Arthur walked to the head of the table.

"Well?" Arthur asked."What's going on? What's happened to Merlin?"

Gwaine stood up and brought Arthur a scroll. Arthur quickly grabbed it from him and opened it.

"... we have Merlin..." Arthur read out loud. "... we know his powers..." Arthur's face turned red. "... we demand you, Arthur Pendragon, at the Aquote steppe by the end of the week. Or we will..." Arthur gulped. "gut him."

"Who sent this?" Arthur demanded. "Who!"

"We don't know, sire. But we do know where he is." Gwaine told Arthur. "We have a spy stalking their location. It's a mountain pass that was used for trade. Uther closed it down but it seems that the druids have made it their base."

Arthur looked disgusted. "If you know where he is, then why haven't you gone to rescue him?"

One of the council members stood up. "Sire, he's just a –"

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last you speak in these halls." Arthur threw the scroll on the table.

"Suit up, men. Its time to fight fire with fire."

* * *

><p>Merlin was woken by a loud band. Apparently, he was in a cell, because a door opened in front of him, and bright fire light shown in. Merlin squinted against the light.<p>

"Merlin... you're awake."

Merlin tried to open his eyes, but being in a dark room for so long made that impossible.

"Open your mouth."

Merlin refused.

"Open you're mouth or I'll cut it open."

Merlin felt a knife at his face. His eyes still hadn't adjusted. He opened his mouth and felt a moist chewy substance against his tongue. Bread?

"Eat. I need you alive."

Merlin's eyes had almost fully adjusted but his captor slammed the door shut before Merlin could get a glimpse. He swallowed the bread, his mouth was dry.

It had been three days.

But this was the first day he cried.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was hard on Arthur's neck. He and a group of his finest knights rode off into the woods. Their destination was less than a day away, a mountain next to the Aquote steppe. Arthur's mind was riddled with guilt. It was <em>his <em>fault that Merlin left. It was _his _fault that Merlin got captured. He couldn't let Merlin die like this.

The cell door opened again. Merlin weakly opened his eyes; too tired to fight against the light that burned them. Merlin felt something squishy against his face and he opened his mouth. More bread. It was wet this time though; water?

The man took a few steps back and chuckled.

"It seems your King is coming for you, Merlin."

_Arthur?_

"It seems he wants to 'save' you."

_Arthur's coming for me?_

"T's a shame you'll be dead before he gets here. That bread you just ate... it was poisoned. You'll be dead within a day."

The door slammed shut again, the wind generated forcing Merlin to sway slightly.

* * *

><p><em>What... no! Arthur!<em>

Arthur crested the hill. Below him was a small tunnel in the side of a large mountain. Arthur could see a few people camping outside of the tunnel. Merlin was in there. Merlin.

Arthur turned to the hundred or so Knights he had brought with him. He lifted his sword high in the air, the sun shinning off the tip of his blade.

"For Camelot!" Arthur yelled.

"For Camelot!" The army yelled back.

The druids looked up to the woods, spotting Arthur and the army. A few of them raised their hands, energy crackling as they charged their spells. Arthur brought his blade down and pointed it towards the encampment.

* * *

><p>"Charge!"<p>

Merlin's body was weak. The poison was working faster than the man had said. He could feel his soul fading, his body withering. The poison pierced his mind. One second he was with Arthur, another second with his mother, another he was with Gaius.

Merlin could barely hold a coherent thought. But in the midst of all the hallucinations, among all the lies and deceit of the poison, he saw two truths:

He loved Arthur.

* * *

><p>And Arthur would never know.<p>

Cutting their way through the camp was the easy part. Arthur and his troops had ran through over a hundred druids, and not a single fatality on their part. Merlin had taught them to melt silver and tungsten into their armor, it gave some magical resistance. Arthur paused for a brief second, letting the image of Merlin flood his mind. Merlin had done so much for Arthur, taught him so much about magic and how to control it, how to defeat it, and how to embrace it. Why had Arthur not listened?

"Sire!" Leon yelled, "We must go!"

* * *

><p>"Right," Arthur replied, and they rushed into the tunnel.<p>

Merlin was slipping in and out of consciousness. He felt heavy, like his body would fall through the ground and into the earth at any moment. Merlin thought he could hear shouting from beyond the iron wall, but he couldn't quite make it out. The door unlocked and opened again. Merlin closed his eyes at the pain and felt someone near him.

"Hear tube oh laid murder lynn?"

_What?_

"Murderlynn! Murderlynn!"

Merlin's mind couldn't focus. He felt himself fall as the rope above him was cut. From this angle, the light wasn't so bright, and Merlin opened his eyes.

_Another dream._

_Arthur._

_You're in front of me._

_But, I know you're not._

_I wanted to tell you._

_For so long._

_I wanted to tell you_

_But I'm tired, Arthur._

_I'm really tired._

_I hope you don't miss me._

_I hope that you find someone who didn't treat you like it did._

_I hope that in the end, you're happy._

_Because that's all I really wanted._

Merlin felt tugging at his clothes, he felt the ropes unbind.

_Another illusion._

_Another lie._

_I can't wait any longer, Arthur._

_I'm too tired._

_I'm going to sleep now._

Merlin's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt his mind slip away into a seeping darkness.

_Good bye, Arthur Pendragon._

_Good bye._


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur?"

Arthur got out of his chair. Merlin was awake! His body was tossing gently in Arthur's bed. He had been unconscious for two days. Gaius said that there was a chance, slim, but a chance that he would wake up.

Arthur rushed to his side.

"Arthur... what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head and winced in pain.

"Shh, take it easy." Arthur cooed. Arthur took Merlin hand in his own.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, listen, I need to tell you something." Arthur stated, but Merlin was already sleeping again. Arthur lifted his hand and caressed Merlin's cheek.<p>

The next time Merlin woke up, it was night time. He was feeling much better. He yawned and stretched and looked around the room. Arthur was sleeping on a rug on the floor by the fireplace. Merlin quietly got out of Arthur's bed and tip toed over to Arthur. The memories of his capture were fresh in his head. He had owed Arthur so much. Merlin thought he was on the brink of death, but Arthur had saved him.

Save him.

Merlin gently nudged Arthur.

"Arthur... Arthur! Wake up."

Arthur groaned against the rug and his eyes gently opened.

"Merlin!"

Arthur's arms wrapped around Merlin and Merlin lost balance, falling on top of Arthur. Arthur squeezed him tight.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur laughed. Merlin wiggled as Arthur clutched him tight against his chest. "My Merlin." Arthur whispered.

Merlin pulled his head up, his face inches from Arthur's.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Merlin asked.

"I didn't think it was proper to sleep in the same bed as you... without your consent." Arthur confessed.

Merlin sighed against Arthur's body. "Arthur, look. I'm so –"

Merlin's words were interrupted by Arthur's lips. Merlin's back being stroked and mapped by Arthur's hands. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned down, into the kiss, pushing Arthur's head into the rug's rough fabric. Merlin felt Arthur break the kiss.

"Merlin, I need to tell you something." Arthur panted.

Merlin propped himself up on his hands. He stared down at the golden haired boy, carefully going over him with his eyes.

"I – I love you. Merlin. And... I'm sorry you felt the way you did before and I want to change." Arthur cried. "I don't want you to hate me."

Merlin dropped down onto Arthur, their lips connecting again. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin again, pulling him against him. Merlin's legs straddled Arthur's and Merlin was grinding. Arthur threw his head back and hissed between his teeth. Merlin slid his hands down to Arthur's pants, undoing the belt that held them. Arthur pushed Merlin away.

"Merlin... are you sure?" Arthur asked.

Merlin replied by diving down onto Arthur's neck, biting and sucking. Arthur slid his hands up and down Merlin's body before he gripped the bottom of Merlin's shirt and pulled it over his head. Merlin noticed Arthur staring at his chest, his pupils dilated. Merlin turned a pale shade of pink and Arthur giggled.

"What's so funny?" Merlin demanded.

"Nothing... just... you." Arthur bit his lip and slowly sat up. Merlin watched as Arthur ran his hands all over his body, running over his light chest hair, his thumbs catching on his nipples, making him whimper. Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's torso to his stomach, his index finger stroking the light hair that trailed down.

"God, I want you." Arthur blurted out. His cheeks went red but he didn't retract his statement. He looked up into Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin. Please, in spite of all I've done... can I have you?" Arthur begged. Merlin raised his hand and placed it along Arthur's face. Arthur did the same, and Merlin felt Arthur's thumb rub against his cheekbone.

Merlin leaned in and drug his lips along Arthur's.

"You already have me." Merlin whispered.

Arthur took his own shirt off and wrapped his arms around Merlin again. Merlin moaned into the contact, their chests rubbing against each other, Merlin's lips glued to Arthur's. Merlin reached down again, dexterously undoing Arthur's belt, and sliding his hand down.

Merlin's heart pounded in his head. The feeling of Arthur in his hand, rubbing the skin back and forth, the wet spot at the tip. Merlin was in heaven. Arthur leaned back on his hands and Merlin continued to stroke his lover.

Merlin leaned forward and placed his lips on one of Arthur's nipples. He sped his hand up and gently bit down. Arthur hissed through his teeth and moaned Merlin's name. Merlin crawled back off of Arthur's groin and pulled his pants down. Merlin laid on his stomach, Arthur just inches from him. Merlin played with it a bit, rubbing the skin up and down the shaft, watching little drops glisten in the firelight at the tip. Merlin tilted his head forward and licked the lip. Feeling Arthur quiver and the sweet taste of him in Merlin's mouth was all the coaxing he needed; Merlin opened his mouth and took Arthur too the base, feeling the tip of him hit the roof of his mouth.

"Ugh, _Merlin, _fuck!" Arthur cried. Merlin smiled around Arthur and began to suck, using his tongue to roll the head around in his mouth. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's head, gently pulling on his hair and he bucked his hips off the ground, pumping into Merlin's mouth. Merlin rubbed the rough roof of his mouth against Arthur and Arthur bucked hard into his throat.

Merlin choked a bit and placed his hands on Arthur's hips, holding him in placed. Arthur apologized and asked if he should stop, but Merlin wasn't done. He pulled Arthur out of his mouth for a second and stuck a few fingers in his mouth. Arthur wiggled under him, his shaft pulsing, Merlin took the hint and stuck the tip on his mouth, running his tongue around the head, dipping in the slit and pulling more of Arthur out of him. Merlin carefully reached under Arthur, as to surprise him, as placed his index finger against Arthur's opening.

Merlin's fingers made Arthur grunt in response Arthur forced his arse down on Merlin's hand and pulled Merlin's head down onto him with his hand. Merlin pushed his wet finger inside of Arthur.

"Oh oh oh oh. Merlin. Oh my _god._" Arthur moaned.

Merlin pushed in deeper, feeling for the spot he found in himself long ago. The soft lump right – there! Merlin pressed his index finger against it and felt Arthur leak a little in his mouth. Arthur's breath hitched in his chest and his shaft became as hard as a rock. It wasn't long now.

Merlin quickly stuck a second finger in and pulled Arthur deep into his throat. Merlin watched Arthur's mouth open wide as he dug his fingers into Arthur. His mouth tight against Arthur's shaft. Merlin felt Arthur's legs tense up around him, beneath his chin Arthur's nuts we're tight against him. Merlin loved the way Arthur tasted, the way he smelled. Merlin pushed his face down onto Arthur, his nose buried deep into Arthur's dark blond hair. A light scent of Arthur filled his nose, and Merlin's own erection screamed at the sensory over load.

"Mer – Merlin! I'm gonna – Merlin!" Arthur screamed.

Merlin trusted a third finger in and pressed his tongue against Arthur's shaft, sucking hard. The first jet took Merlin by surprise. It was fast, rough, and full, splashing against the top of Merlin's mouth as Arthur lifted off the rug pushing as far into Merlin's mouth as he could possibly be. The full flavor of Arthur filled his mouth, it was so much better, so much stronger than the drips he was getting before. The second shot he anticipated, and he angled his mouth as to better take Arthur in. Merlin dug his fingers harder against Arthur's area, Arthur contracting around his fingers, fighting against Merlin's fingers as he bucked wildly into Merlin's mouth. The third shot was the strongest, it found its way past Merlin's tongue and hit the back of his throat. Merlin almost gagged but held it in, he wanted this to be perfect for Arthur. The rest of the shots we're weak, Merlin continued to press against Arthur's insides as Arthur finished climaxing. Merlin's eyes we're staring up at him, and Arthur was looking back down, panting heavily.

* * *

><p>"What about you? Merlin?" Arthur asked. He was still inside of Merlin's mouth, slowly going limp. He could still feel himself twitch and drip a little into Merlin. Merlin raised his head and looked up at Arthur.<p>

"Well, only if you want –"

Arthur loved to interrupt Merlin with kisses. It was his new favorite thing to do. He lifted Merlin up and pushed him into the wall behind him, he could taste himself behind Merlin's favor and it brought his libido into over drive. He lifted Merlin up and carried him to his bed, gently laying him down. Arthur ran his fingers over Merlin's body down to his pants and gently slid them off.

Arthur was mesmerized. He'd never seen anyone else naked other than the knights a few times, but really none of them we're attractive except Percival and he'd club you if he caught you looking. Arthur latched his lips against one of Merlin's nipples, mimicking what had just happened to him. He licked, kissed, and bit down Merlin's body. He didn't wait like Merlin did, however, and took Merlin's length in completely.

Arthur studied the texture of Merlin. He was squishy but firm, and he was longer than Arthur, but thinner. Arthur could taste something else though, it was bitter and salty and Arthur assumed it was –

"Arthur... please... do something other than nothing." Merlin gasped.

Arthur bobbed his head and Merlin gripped the sheets, pressing against the inside of Arthur's mouth. Arthur's arse felt empty, he longed to feel something inside of it again. He looked up and Merlin and smiled.

Merlin looked down at Arthur confused, but Arthur ignored him. He got up and positioned himself directly above Merlin. Arthur used one hand to balance himself and another to hold Merlin in place.

* * *

><p>"Arthur – uugh oh my god." Merlin tried to protest but Arthur broke his sentence by sliding the tip of Merlin inside of him. Arthur moaned deep as he felt Merlin push past the rings of muscle, sliding deeper and deeper inside of him.<p>

Merlin couldn't handle the heat. His body was fighting to stay in control as Arthur slowly slid down his length. Merlin twisted the sheets in his hands to keep himself from forcing Arthur down. Merlin could feel himself push past each ring of muscle, they kneaded and clenched around him, twisting and pulling at the skin of him. Merlin sighed as Arthur rested himself against him.

Merlin gently bucked his hips, he immediately felt Arthur contract, forcing a moan from Merlin. Merlin reached down and stroked Arthur and he bucked again and again. Arthur, it seemed, had finally took the hint and began to thrust back onto Merlin every time Merlin bucked up. It took a bit, but Merlin finally synchronized with Arthur.

Merlin had never felt anything like it. The way the walls of Arthur's body twisted around him, the heat, the way he slid. It was too much. He couldn't hold on. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hips and dug his nails in as he forced Arthur down. Merlin felt himself let go, pulsing and pumping into Arthur.

Merlin felt liquid his his face and chest. He looked down and Arthur was cumming ontop of him, his insides clenched tight against Merlin, pulling more and more cum from Merlin's body. Merlin finished climaxing and pulled Arthur down onto of him.

"Merlin," Arthur panted, Merlin still inside him. "Never leave me again."

"I won't." Merlin whispered back, out of breath. "And Arthur...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


End file.
